dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinich (Final)
' ' Pinich, '''also known as '''Prince Vegeta XVIII, is a Saiyan and the main protagonist of the ''Dragon Ball Final''.'' Appearance Pinich looks similar to Goku in ''Dragon Ball GT, but taller, and with a hairstyle reminiscent of his ancestor Vegeta’s. His outfit during the Froze Saga is composed of a crimson dogi, a long sleeve yellow shirt underneath, a teal belt, and black shoes. Pinich has said that the reason he doesn‘t wear battle armor like other Saiyans is because it restricts his agility, lowering his effectiveness in battle. Personality Though he can appear happy and cheerful on the outside, Pinich is also very cold and heartless, likely because of his Saiyan royalty upbringing. However, he respects most of his friends, especially Zhuken and Laituce, who both seemed to have earned his respect in some way. While in his Great Ape form, Pinich is destructive and out of control, attacking anyone and anything in sight. Biography Background Pinich is the first, and currently only, son of King Vegeta XVII. His upbringing was one of martial arts and training, however, he still found the time to play with his friends Zhuken and Laituce. In time, he developed romantic feelings for Laituce, mainly because she was arranged to be his wife by a agreement singed by their grandparents, which stated that each of their children’s first child would be married to one another on the child of the Vegeta line’s seventeenth birthday. On his fourteenth birthday, Laituce was talking with Zhuken and Laituce when he witnessed a group of thugs beating up a boy. The three went to stop them, with Pinich declaring he was the Saiyan prince, odering them to stop, but they simply beat him up as well. Pinich, angered by this, lost control of his Saiyan instinct to supress transforming into a Great Ape, and rampaged throughout the city. In the end, his father used Instant Transmission to teleport him to another planet, where he could safely rampage, but the damage had still been done. Froze Saga Pinich, Zhuken, and Laituce are together when the Froze Force invades New Vegeta. Though they were ordered to stay in the palace, Vegeta XVII orders them to take care of the Elite Squad that is attacking the capital. The three of them confront the Elite Squad in the air, and Pinich tells the others he’ll take care of Kabron. After launching multiple ''ki ''blasts at Kabron with no effect, Pinich deduces that Kabron is immune to ''ki ''attacks. He then proceeds to physically attack Kabron, wearing him down. Kabron remarks that his current form isn’t his final one, and transforms into his final form. Power Pinich’s power level in his base form is unknown at the moment, but in his Great Ape transformation at the age of fourteen, he was able to destroy part of a city, as well as wreak havor on another planet until the sun rose. Power Levels: * Base form (14): 5000 (as Pinich’s Great Ape form’s power level read as 50000 on Vegeta XVII’s Scouter, and Great Ape multiplies the power level of the base form by ten) * Great Ape (14): 50000 Abilities * '''Flight: '''Pinich is shown as being able to concentrate ''ki ''in order to fly. Transformations * '''Great Ape: '''Pinich is first shown transforming into a Great Ape on his fourteenth birthday. When he does so, his power level increases tenfold (such as going from 5000 to 50000 the first time he is shown doing it). However, like all Saiyans, he has the ability to control his ability to transform, only losing that control in moments of great emotional distress. Relationships Allies and family Zhuken Pinich considers Zhuken to be a rival worth surpassing, and the two constantly are striving to become more powerful. Though Zhuken has more natural power, it seems that Pinich has currently surpassed Zhuken, at least for now. Laituce Pinich knows that he is to marry Laituce, and he is crushed by her seeming disinterest in him, though he does not know of her hidden obsession. He also regards her as a friend worth having, seeing as she may be as powerful as him. Trivia * His name is a pun on the word spinach.